


You Deserve It, The Way You Work It

by vinoharry



Series: High Voltage When We Kiss [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Model Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Solo Artist Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinoharry/pseuds/vinoharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Zayn, please. You don’t have to do any of the work.” Harry sneaks his hand down Zayn’s torso, scraping his fingernails down his body. He dips his thumb into his belly button, kisses Zayn’s neck, but he doesn’t even glance at him. “Remember, that time in New York when we were in that penthouse and you watched basketball while I fucked myself with a vibrator? And you didn’t even look at me.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>or, Harry tells Zayn how much he likes having to work for his attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve It, The Way You Work It

_**R &B sensation Zayn Malik lounges poolside with frisky boyfriend, model Harry Styles!** _

_Malik, the 22-year-old musical hunk took a much needed vacation to Malibu and brought his beau, Harry Styles, 21. The pair recently shook the nation – and the world – when Malik released a sexy song and cast his boyfriend as his romantic counterpart._

_In the video below Styles dons a tight pair of ripped skinny jeans as he grinds on his boyfriend’s lap._

_The video is no doubt steamy. After watching the music video, where Malik croons about “taking you back to [his] room for the night and treating you right”, many women – and men – had to take a water break to cool down!_

_Although the couples raised brows with their sensual video, they raised even more at their hotel pool this afternoon._

_PHOTOS: Check out how hunky the duo looked getting off their 9 hour flight!_

_Malik and Styles, flanked by three burly body guards laid poolside to soak up the Californian rays. Styles wore sunglasses and aviators with short yellow swim trunks while Malik chose to wear black swim shorts and Ray-Bans._

_Styles didn’t bother with pushing their chairs together; he and his boyfriend of 11 months shared a generous lounger before Styles took a dip in the pool. The model showed off his body as he floated around the pool._

_A hotel guest, recently spoke of what they saw stating, “Harry definitely had eyes only for Zayn and Zayn definitely looked the same. They couldn’t keep their eyes off each other!” That doesn’t seem to be the only thing they can’t keep off each other._

_Imitating their steamy music video, Harry straddled his boyfriend’s lap and began kissing him. There didn’t seem to be too many onlookers, but the couple raised some eyebrows with their hot and heavy PDA. As Malik’s hands drifted south, their security team finally escorted them back to the hotel._

_VIDEO: Malik’s latest single, ‘Treat You’, is a charity single released to raise support for Style’s upcoming online magazine._

__

“They didn’t even mention what the magazine was for!” Harry whines, locking his phone and tossing it onto the bed. The fluffy duvet buries it as he rolls over to bug his boyfriend.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” Zayn laughs, obediently wrapping an arm around his shoulders and pulling him in for a cuddle. He’s been scrolling through his twitter mentions, laughing gently when he sees something funny or showing Harry drawings his fans have done.

“Yes.” Harry throws a leg over Zayn’s thighs, but the duvet bundles around his legs and it doesn’t allow for the closeness he had anticipated.

Zayn doesn’t even glance at him, extracting his arm so he can reply to a tweet with both hands. “I’m just glad they didn’t mention you dry humping me.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining last night,” Harry grumps. Zayn hums noncommittal, laughing under his breath half a second later.

He goes quiet. The only sound his fingernails against the screen. Harry shifts under the sheets, grinds his hips, but he’s only met with comforter. “I’m naked under the sheets you know.”

“I’m well aware Haz.”

Yet, Zayn doesn’t put down his phone to touch him. Harry tugs the duvet aside, so he can press his body along the side of Zayn’s. He can feel how warm Zayn’s skin is. He’s always been Harry’s personal heater, even if he throws a fit when Harry presses his cold feet against his calves.

“M’tweeting,” Zayn tells him.

Offended, Harry scoffs. “I wanna ride you.”

“You rode me last night.”

“Zayn, please. You don’t have to do any of the work.” Harry sneaks his hand down Zayn’s torso, scraping his fingernails down his body. He dips his thumb into his belly button, kisses Zayn’s neck, but he doesn’t even glance at him. “Remember, that time in New York when we were in that penthouse and you watched basketball while I fucked myself with a vibrator? And you didn’t even look at me.”

“I looked.”

Harry lips his lips, tries to keep himself from bucking against Zayn’s leg. He’s not an animal for Christ’s sake. “Yeah, but you made me work for it.” Zayn finally pauses his scrolling to glance over at Harry. He arches one perfect brow. “It was like, the fact that you weren’t watching made it that much hotter. It’s dumb.”

Zayn locks his phone, putting it beside himself. “S’not dumb. Keep going.”

Harry brushes his knuckles against Zayn’s dick, pleasantly surprised to find it’s at half-mast. “I just, I don’t know. I liked having to work for it and then I liked how you let me suck you off after.”

“So, you like when I don’t pay attention to you?”

Harry nods. Zayn and him are always on the same wavelength, sexually and spiritually. He had told Zayn once that he felt spiritually connected to him, to which he laughed fondly and ruffled his hair. Still, Harry likes to think it’s true. He’s just nervous that this time Zayn will find it strange that Harry likes to be ignored during sex.

“S’not all the time though, only some.”

“And you want that now?”

Harry nods, finds Zayn’s fingers and threads them together. “Would be fun, I think.” He hitches his thigh higher on Zayn’s legs, waiting for him to answer.

“We can try it.”

Harry beams, pecking Zayn’s cheek enthusiastically. “Yeah? Now?”

“If you want. You can start by sucking me off.”

Harry squeals with excitement, doing as told. It’s stuffy and hot under the blanket, but Harry likes the anonymity. It reminds him of the Hysterical Laughter he had watched with Zayn before they got each other off with quick and messy hand jobs.

He takes him into his mouth, revelling in the way Zayn sits heavy on his tongue. He loves Zayn’s dick, could write a million love songs about it if that was his forte.

Harry sucks leisurely. He always gets as much pleasure from giving as receiving. Although sometimes like now, giving is the receiving.

Zayn’s playing music. Harry can’t hear exactly what it is, but he knows it’s loud enough to cover up any sound he’s making. Harry breathes through his nose, taking in the musk and scent of sweat under the covers.

Since they’ve on vacation, Harry has absolutely no reason not to deep throat. There are no interviews or appearances, so he can indulge himself. He takes Zayn as deep as he can. Relaxing his throat and willing himself to give in to the feel of Zayn’s dick, he’s able to nearly get his nose to the neatly trimmed pubic hairs before pulling off.

Spit clings to his lip as he collects himself. His eyes are watering from the short exertion and after a moment of deep breaths, he’s able to fit more of Zayn than before.

Surprisingly, Zayn’s hips don’t stutter when Harry sucks him down. Zayn’s one for face fucking when they’re allowed. He’ll hold Harry by the shoulders and make him take and take and take until spit is drooling down Harry’s chin and his eyes are brimmed with tears. Zayn will fist one hand in Harry’s hair and hold him down while his hips rock. It’s Harry’s favourite way to give head, but it definitely feels more like he’s receiving.

Harry hollows his cheeks and flattens his tongue, making sure that it’s messy. He wants to break Zayn’s composure.

His hair is a curtain around him. It drapes in all directions and overheats him. He can feel how muggy it is under the cover and with his hair a complete mess, it doesn’t cool him down any.

Harry pulls off again and mouths at Zayn’s thighs. He kisses the warm skin and nuzzles the fine hairs that cover them. He holds his dick against his stomach, sucking his balls and pouting when he still gets no response. Zayn’s thighs aren’t even clenching. Its Zayn’s tell that he’s about to come.

The only way Harry can tell that he’s even affecting Zayn at all is by his very interested dick. Unless…

Harry pops up from under the covers, giving Zayn an affronted frown. “Are you watching porn?”

Zayn lowers his phone enough to look at Harry. “What?”

“Porn. Are you watching it?”

“Not right now,” Zayn shows Harry his phone. It’s fan art of Zayn dressed like batman.

Harry frowns harder. “Why aren’t you close?”

“You said you wanted to work for it.”

“I _am_.” Harry shifts his eyes to Zayn’s dick like it’s obvious.

“Not hard enough,” Zayn says disinterested. He goes back to his phone.

Harry spends a couple of seconds evaluating his boyfriend. His dick is still hard and he shifts down the bed minutely.

After determining that Zayn is indeed, very much into this, Harry leaves the covers off his head as he sucks Zayn back down.

He’s all business; pulling out his best tricks. He runs his teeth up Zayn’s shaft, licks the head of his dick, and rolls his balls in the palm of his hand. He even pushes past his gag reflex and sucks so hard he has to take a break and jerk him off.

“That’s enough.”

Harry freezes.

“Think you’ve earned the right to ride me, yeah?”

“Mhmm.” Harry nods, sitting up on his haunches.

“Are you still open from last night? Let me see.”

Harry knees his way up to Zayn’s stomach before turning around. He jostles as Zayn reaches for the lube on the nightstand. He hears the snick of the cap, the squeal of lube before he feels two fingers prodding at his hole.

They slip in with minimal resistance. Zayn starts scissoring them, stretching Harry as he moans. He rocks his hips down and bares his teeth. It’s just shy of too painful, but it’s so good Harry can’t get enough. When Zayn slips them out and replaces it with three Harry grinds down.

He looks over his shoulder to see Zayn staring at his arse with apt attention. His eyes flick up and he smiles at Harry, pushing up to give his shoulder a kiss. 

“Want to do it in reverse?” Zayn punctuates the question with a particularly deep thrust of his fingers and follows it by stroking his middle finger over Harry’s prostate.

“Yeah. Yeah, fuck. I’m close already.”

Zayn lifts his other hand off the bed to dig his knuckles into the joint of Harry’s hip. “You’ve got to earn that, don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you going to work for it?” Harry hangs his head when Zayn slowly scissors his fingers. He feels full and sweaty and his dick throbs when Zayn runs his fingers up to his nipples.

“Zayn,” Harry says, light and airy. Zayn twists Harry’s left nipple, the only one he can reach. His fingers constantly stroke his prostate. “Please.”

“Please what, huh? Thought you had to earn it.” Harry can hear the way smugness laces Zayn’s voice.

“Yeah. Yeah, let me.” Harry engages all of his self-control to rise up. Zayn extracts his fingers, a whimper falling from Harry’s lips.

He shuffles down Zayn’s body until he’s just over Zayn’s dick. It’s red and leaking; precome gathered around the head. Harry watches transfixed as Zayn swipes his thumb over it. “You want to use a condom?”

Harry shakes his head. He glances back at Zayn and smiles, determined to ride him better than last night.

“Alright then. Let me get my phone.”

Harry takes hold of Zayn’s dick. He hovers over it, waiting until Zayn lifts his knees and leaves his feet flat on his back. Harry turns around to make sure Zayn’s ready and sees that he’s got earphones in. His eyes are closed, hands clasped behind his head on the pillow. His iPhone lies on his abdomen.

If Harry wasn’t about to ride his dick, he’d assume Zayn was meditating.

As it is, he lines up. It takes a while to bottom out. Harry has to circle his hips and work to take all of Zayn in. He takes a moment to center himself before gripping Zayn’s knees and digging his fingers in.

Harry is actively aware of everything he’s doing. From the grind of his hips to the arch of his back, Harry makes sure every action he does, he does for the pleasure of Zayn.

He feels desperate as he fucks himself on Zayn’s dick. The knowledge that he’s not paying attention – that he’s got music playing to override Harry’s moans – has him squeezing harder, digging deeper, and rocking faster.

The burn in his thighs creeps up on him faster than he had anticipated. There’s a coiling in his gut telling him he’s close and the bobbing of his dick is near painful as he rides Zayn.

It feels good though, to have to work for Zayn’s attention. Harry’s never been shy in bed. He’s never held back his moans or stopped himself from showing how affected he is from his partner. His favourite thing about sex with Zayn is how attuned they are to each other’s bodies.

Zayn knows just when to give Harry a kiss, when to pinch one of his nipples, when to make him wait for it, and how a simple touch to Harry’s lower back can make him come undone. In turn, Harry’s know that when Zayn’s breath hitches and he starts calling Harry ‘babes’ it means he’s close, he knows that when Zayn kisses Harry’s jaw before kissing his lips it means that Zayn wants it fast and hard, and he knows that when Zayn holds his hands it means he wants it slow and intimate.

Just as Harry’s about to pause and collect himself, he feels Zayn’s hands settle on his hips.

“You’re doing so good H.”

Harry preens under the attention, licking his lips. He rolls his hips back, scooping them back under himself a second later.

“Stop for a second babes.” Harry pouts, twisting to see if he’s done something wrong. Zayn for his credit looks almost as close to coming as Harry. His lips are a deep red, eyes wide, and cheeks flushed down to his chest. The earphones are nowhere in sight. “Come on, I just wanna-”

He shuffles backwards, until he’s leaning against the headboard with a pillow behind his back. He drags Harry by the hips until he’s settled over him again. Harry’s back is pressed to Zayn’s front as he sinks down a second time. His feet curl around Zayn’s hips shins by the pillows as he moves again.

It’s so much deeper, so much rawer that Harry shakes when he bottoms out.

He can feel every inch of Zayn. Ever since they started having sex without condoms, Harry savours every time they do it. It’s not every day, it’s only when they have the time for cleanup. After a particularly late night of clubbing and drinking Zayn had bent Harry over their sofa and fucked him with a little bit of lube and a lot of spit. Harry had complained the entire shower about being tired and leaking come out of his ass. It wasn’t particularly romantic.

But they can afford it today. With nothing on their schedule other than another day at the pool and maybe lunch at a Thai place Zayn wants to try, Harry can work to tire his muscles.

It takes a significant amount of effort to keep constantly moving while his thighs are crying and his dick’s so hard it feels like it could fall off. His hair is stuck to the back of his neck, to his forehead, matted to his cheeks. He should have taken the time to tie it back before he started any of this.

“Breathe babes.” Zayn strokes Harry’s sides, squeezing the meat of his hips. His fingers dance over his love handles.

“Zayn,” Harry whines. He threads their fingers together, sweaty and overwhelmed. “Need to come.”

“After me.”

Harry shakes his head. Zayn tightens his hold on Harry’s hips, “You’ve got to earn it. Be good.”

Harry clamps his eyes shut and lets out a shuddering breath. His arousal is at its peak. He doesn’t know how much longer he can last if Zayn’s going to be talking to him or calling him ‘good’.

“ _Zayn_.”

“M’almost there H. Lean back.”

Harry does as Zayn says. Zayn nuzzles past Harry’s thick hair and mouths at the side of his neck. Harry immediately hisses, rocking faster. His dick bobs and smacks a wet smear across his stomach.

“God. God, touch yourself Harry, come on.”

Harry lets go of Zayn’s hand and fists himself. He doesn’t bother licking it, letting the come dribbling down his cock wet coat his hand. He fucks into his hand and back on Zayn’s dick. Harry pistons his hips as fast as he can and when Zayn’s teeth clamp down on his neck he feels Zayn come in him.

“Fuck, fuck, Zayn. Oh my God.” Harry squirms, coming before Zayn’s even done.

Everything whites out into a haze until he’s blinking rapidly.

Harry feels messy and sated. He twists so he’s kissing Zayn properly, unwilling to let Zayn go.

“You’ve got to shower.”

“Want to kiss you.”

Zayn huffs against his lips and takes hold of his hips more steadily. His dick’s softening inside of Harry, but it’s not unpleasant. “Kiss me after you shower. You’re all messy.”

Harry pouts as he lifts off. The loss is felt immediately.

“I need a butt plug or something. I want to keep your come in there forever.” It’s the most ridiculous thing Harry’s ever said, but he says it unabashedly.

“Sometimes I think you’re come-crazed. You’re always horny after I’ve come in you.”

“I love how it feels.” Harry scoots himself until he’s straddling Zayn’s lap and can bury his face in the side of his boyfriend’s. He rubs his nose against Zayn’s ear, licks a strip up his cheek.

Zayn wraps his arms around Harry’s shoulders and brings him in for a hug. “You’re insatiable. It’s not even noon.”

“You should order me room service while I shower.”

Zayn hums and scratches at the beard beginning to grow under his chin. “Was thinking I would shower with you.”

“Yeah?” Harry asks, perking up. He’s fatigued, though he could definitely do with an indulgent shower with lots of roaming hands and hair washing.

“Mmm. You go first, I’ll order us something.”

“You’re the best!” Harry cheers, making his way to the ensuite.

**Author's Note:**

> it's been literal ages since I wrote in this verse!  
> if you liked it hit me up on [tumblr](www.vinoharry.tumblr.com/), comment below, and/or like/share [the fic page](http://vinoharry.tumblr.com/post/120416419438/) !!


End file.
